


Like a Doll.

by Bling_Art



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Drv3 Chapter 6, This is really short but I liked it and it’s been in the drafts for a while soooooooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25420768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bling_Art/pseuds/Bling_Art
Relationships: K1-B0/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Like a Doll.

Shuichi couldn’t believe his eyes. Or his ears. Or any of his senses. His hands gripped around the wood of his podium, threatening to break it if she laughed again.

There, laughing joyfully at them and the entire situation, was Tsumugi. Someone they trusted, someone who they called a friend, was a murderer. 

And the mastermind.

”you.. killed Rantaro? But, why?!” Himiko exclaimed. Tsumugi didn’t answer her, instead turning to someone only two podiums away from Shuichi.

Kiibo.

”Audience! What are you still standing there for? Come join me!” She pleaded.

”Audience? Don’t call him that, he’s not going anywhere n-“ Maki gets cut off.

”Yes Ma’am.” Kiibo answers Tsumugi, his tone sounding.. empty and emotionless. He steps of his podium, walking over to the one next to Tsumugi’s and standing there quietly.

“Good boy!” She pats him on the head.

”Kiibo?” Shuichi says.

”.....” Kiibo doesn’t answer. He looks like a body guard. A doll. A machine.

A doll who’s a traitor

and a doll who never loved him.


End file.
